Our Angel
by SwedishPancake
Summary: What happens when you find out about something...'unexpected' Only time will tell. SuFin, Mpreg, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Month 1 Part 1

Tino yawned as he worked on some dinner for his 'husband', who was patiently waiting in the living room, helping Peter build something with legos, that the Swede had bought the boy on their little father-son outing they had once a week. The Fin swore at this point, the boy had enough legos to make a full-size bed with them.

He giggled at the thought as he got his hands dirty, while kneading the dough for some Kanelbullar*, the Swede had always liked a little sweet after dinner, even though he wouldn't admit it. And Peter loved all the sweets Tino made, so that was a bonus to making a desert.

The Fin stifled another yawn, he felt so tired today, and it was odd to him. He was usually bursting with energy. He had gotten to bed on time, he had slept well. He sighed softly to himself; maybe he could take a nap as soon as he gave the other two men their food...but then, Berwald might be slightly alarmed that the Fin wasn't going to eat with them, like always.

The Fin was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of familiar, strong arms had wrapped around his middle. He let out a small squeak and giggle as he felt the Swede nuzzling up his neck to his cheek-

"S-Su-san! I thought you were playing with Peter..." He glanced up at the other as his hands stopped their work on the food.

"P'ter w'nt t' pl'y o'ts'de w'th H'na..." The Swede muttered under his breath, and nipped lightly at the skin of his wife's neck and let his hands fall lower to the blonde's hips. Tino squeaked in surprise, blush lighting up his cheeks.

"S-Su-san! N-not right now, I still have dinner to finish…" Tino turned himself around to face the taller man, but keeping his hands away, since they were still dirtied with food. The Swede, frowned softly at his wife's rejection, but he wouldn't push the matter…much.

"Mm. L'ter?" Berwald moved in, catching the Fin's soft lips for a moment, moving his hands to rest on the man's lower back. Tino sighed softly, he was a bit too tired for such activities…maybe he could take a nap, then they could afterwards? But would the Swede still be awake, it might be late once he woke up from a nap, after all, it was already six in the evening.

"…Well…I wanted to take a nap after I was finished with dinner, Su-san…" He looked up at the other, using the puppy eyes he knew the Swede could never say no to. Berwald didn't argue, he just nodded in agreement, reaching down to yet again to peck his lips. Retreating his hands to just hold the smaller man close. Tino sighed softly, reaching to peck the blonde's cheek back.

"Thank you, Su-san~" The man nodded, giving a quick peck to his wife's forehead. He thought for a moment and sighed; he grabbed the smaller Fin's hand in his own big hand, not caring if it was a little messy, and kissed the palm.

"B't th'n y' w'n't g't t' e't…" Tino thought for a moment, realizing his lover was right. But maybe he could hold off until tomorrow morning…? No, knowing the man holding him, he wasn't going to allow that, ever.

"I-I'll eat sometime in the middle of the night, okay~?" A small smile tugged at his lips, glancing into the giant's eyes, with a gentle gaze. Berwald, quirked a brow at the love of his life, doubting what he was saying. He took a quick look and saw the other making some Kanelbullar, and got an idea, but kept it to himself. He stayed quiet and nodded in agreement. "K'y th'n…" He gave the Fin's hips a small squeeze before letting him go. He caressed his wife's cheek giving him one last small, slow kiss, before he ventured off to get their son. Tino sighed softly, touching his cheek where the Swede had touched before he turned around and pulled the Fläskpannkaka* from the oven and set it out to cool.

He hummed in content, going back to the Kanelbullar mixing the ingredients for the filling in a bowl, with a smile on his face. The Swede always seemed so concerned about him, but he was always gentle and loving with anything he did. Even though he was embarrassed to say it out loud, his 'husband' was almost like a gentle giant. He seemed so tall, scary and intimidating, on the inside, he was…like a living teddy bear.

The Fin blushed at the idea, but giggled rolling up the dough with the filling, and getting them ready for the oven. The thought of his lover, at teddy bear! Tino sighed softly, setting the sweets into the oven and moving to wash his hands. His husband DID love cuddling, and his was big and warm…and soft.

Tino burst out in giggles again, Su-san wasn't a teddy bear, but to him, the Swede was. He hummed happily as he dried his hands off, and sat down at the small kitchen table there, undoing his little apron and setting it on the table. He relaxed back in his chair, blinking as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what had happened, but within the next minute he had a strong feeling of nausea. Within the next moments, he had bolted out of the room.

**AN:**

**Kanelbullar : It's a traditional Swedish sweet yeasty bread coiled around cinnamon-sugar filling, it's usually served with coffee. It's the Scandinavian version of the sticky bun, only not so sticky.**

**Fläskpannkaka : It's also called a 'Bacon Oven Pancake'.**

**I've posted this on dA, so I might as well post it on here, too. It will be going by 'Parts' of months. If you understand. Ah, you'll get it eventually. = v = I hope you all like it~**


	2. Month 1 Part 2

Tino sighed in discontentment. He'd ended up unloading all of his breakfast and lunch in the bathroom, and he was laying face first in his own pillow on his and Su-san's bed. Now his stomach was growling angrily at him, begging for food, and even though he had gotten himself something to drink after his little…episode, his throat still burned ever so lightly, not much of a hindrance, more of an annoyance. Now he really did wish he hadn't skipped dinner.

He rubbed his stomach lightly, groaning softly, allowing his body to curl up under the covers. He'd felt no nausea at all, after he was done, it was a little strange to him, but he brushed it off, happy that it was all over. But maybe he should've taken his chances and just fell asleep at the dinner table, half way through stuffing his face with Kanelbullar…and maybe add some Salmiakki to it, too. Yeah, that sounded good right about now.

He turned onto his back, rubbing his eyes. He still felt exhausted, but he couldn't seem to close his eyes. Maybe it was true, that after all these years of having Su-san cling to him and cuddle him in his sleep; he really couldn't sleep with out the Swede…He wondered if Su-san couldn't sleep without him, too.

He glanced up, hearing the bedroom door open, seeing said Swede in the door way, having a plate of 3 of the sweets he'd been wanting. The taller man had moved in, closing the door behind him, going over to kneel beside his wife, setting the plate on the stand next to the bed, and reaching a hand to caress his cheek.

"Tho'ght y' s'id y' w're g'nna n'p?" Berwald tilted his head slightly, already being able to tell his little wife hadn't rested at all, his eyes looked so tired. Tino blushed softly, moving his gaze down. The Swede could read him so easily; he guessed that's what happens when you're with someone for as long as they had been.

"Well I-I…I tried, Su-san. But…it's hard to...sleep with out you." He looked up at the other, seeing the concern shining in his eyes, as a thumb was brushed over his bottom lip gently by such a calloused finger. He sighed softly, closing his eyes partly at the contact. He Berwald move in and capture his lips in a tender, quick kiss.

"Hn. 'kay." The Swede mumbled against his lips, letting out a soft sigh before pulling away and grabbing the plate of kanelbullars.

"F'od. I d'n't w'nt y' w'kin' 'n th' m'ddle 'f th' n'ght t' e't." He gave a serious glance at the small Fin, there was no way he was going to let the Fin's dreams (and his cuddle time) be interrupted by his wife being hungry. Tino sighed softly, he knew the Swede wouldn't give up until he had food in him, so he cooperated and sat up. Berwald moved to sit next to the smaller man, holding one of the treats up to his lips, urging him to eat.

Finland held in the urge to giggle at his lover being so straight-forward. He sighed, taking a small bite of the treat, almost purring in happiness.

"Mm, ya know Su-" He was stopped by a finger on his lips, hushing him.

"N' t'lkin'. E't." Tino blinked a few times but took another few small bites of the sweet, humming in happiness, as he ate.

"…I can eat by myself Su-" He was stopped again by the treat pushed to his lips. Berwald had a serious look on his face, telling his wife in a silent way, to hush and eat. The Fin stopped his attempts at talking, continuing to bite away at the bun until it was gone, and kissing his fingers once it was gone.

"Thank you, Su-san…" He smiled up at the other, whose eyes had softened at his fingers being kissed. The Swede pecked his wife's lips quickly, before offering another bun to him. Tino giggled softly, allowing his husband to feed him. But shortly after the third one had started being nibbled on, the Fin started feeling drowsy, leaning in to rest on his lover's shoulder, but still kept nibbling on the bun given to him.

The Swede lightly nuzzled the small man's hair, taking in his scent, in Berwald's mind, he smelled like sugar, a little bit of pine, and to fit the moment, he smelled strongly of cinnamon.

"Hn. Y' t'red n'w?" he asked in a soft but deep voice, lightly stroking his wife's soft hair. He felt the smaller nod lightly against his shoulder, and felt the small tickle of eye lashes closing against his skin, noting the other had closed his eyes. He made a small sound of agreement, taking the rest of the treat away from his wife, and putting it back on the plate. He held his little wife tightly, lying down with him, rubbing his back in small soothing circles until he felt the other relax completely in his arms and sleep.

~~~Next Morning~~~

Tino woke up the next morning, trying to slowly blink the sleep out of his eyes. He mumbled nonsense to himself, rubbing slowly at his eyes trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep last night. Su-san came in, was feeding him…did he fall asleep in the middle of eating? No, there wasn't any food in his mouth. That was good start.

But before Tino had anymore time to think, he felt that strong, horrible nauseous feeling start ripping through him. He immediately wiggled his self free from his partner's strong grasp, to run into the bathroom, just like yesterday. But this time around, it hurt worse.

After about a good ten minutes emptying his stomach, he was finally able to stop and take in some much needed deep breaths. He sighed softly and coughed as he flushed the contents of his stomach away, and let himself sit back on the cold tile of the floor. Even though his throat was burning again, after getting that all out, he felt fine. He let himself get up and at least get a small drink from the sink they had there, to soothe his throat, just for the moment.

He heard a knock at the door, and a small, low grumble and grunt. It was Su-san. He let out a small huff, frowning,

"J-Just a minute Su-san!" He sighed softly, quickly washing his face off with cold water to wake him self more, before opening the door. He thought the Swede had only wanted in to do his daily morning routine, but instead he was greeted with a tight bear hug and a nuzzle to his hair. He blinked slightly confused as the Swede rubbed his backing a calming way.

"Y' 'lr'ght, T'no..? He'rd ya 'n th're..." Tino felt a little guilty, Berwald had heard him in there, and had got him worrying. He smiled softly as he felt the soft stubble from the Swede's face rub against his cheek, making him giggle softly and glance up into the man's eyes, that weren't hiding behind glasses, like they usually were.

"I'll be just fine Su-san…~ I probably just have a little stomach bug~" He smiled reassuringly up at the other, trying to make the worrying go away. Sweden made a small mumble of approval, provided with a nod, before he pecked his darling little wife on the lips.


	3. Month 2 Part 1

The Swede sat in the living room of his home, holding their small white dog to his chest, sighing in defeat as he scratched lightly under the barking dog's chin. After this morning, he was about ready for a vacation, which he swore his little wife needed too.

"Oh H'na…I th'nk m' w'fe's f'nally l'st h's m'rbles." Lately, the Fin had been all over the place. Just last week, the Swede had found him bawling at the kitchen table because he accidently burnt dinner (and his hand while he was at it.). And the week before, almost every night, he'd caught the little Fin up late at night; snacking on sweets and chocolates (He even baked cookies with Salmiakki in them, one night.). H hated to admit that the little man was…being a bit of a drama-queen. This is why he was sitting on the couch at this moment.

That morning, Tino had woken up around two in the morning, and had started making Chokladbollar*. The Swede had caught him up and demanded for the other to go back to bed. What he was expecting was for Tino to give him the sad-face-puppy-pout and beg to at least have on of the little sugary treats, and then be carried to bed, and all would be happy and fine. But what he didn't expect was for the little Fin to throw a full out tantrum. Tino had started crying, and yelling how much he hated the Swede, before running off to their bedroom and locking the door.

Sweden had tried calming him down or compromising with him through the door, but all he got was 'Go away!' or 'I don't want to talk to you!' and of course 'I hate you, go away, I don't want to talk!' all at once. In all his years of being with the usually happy, upbeat Fin, he never once thought he'd hear those words come out of the other's mouth. Or anything that wasn't nice, for that matter.

Since it had been two in the morning, Berwald was forced to sleep on the couch…but after an hour, he gave up trying to get his entire tall frame on the couch, in a comfortable position. He reminded himself to go looking for a new one that was MUCH larger. Not only that, but it'd been ages since he'd slept with out the Fin curled up in his arms, so it was hard to sleep with out his wife.

He was usually calm, but at the moment, he was very tired and irritated. His back was killing him from sitting up straight to long, and he could feel his tired state taking a toll on his head, giving him a migraine. But he wasn't going to try and force his way into their bedroom, just so he could curl up happily and hold the possibly angry Fin tight and close. He'd never had Tino hate him, ever. Even back when they first met, the Fin wasn't angry, he was actually terrified of him back then. But over the years, it had been replaced with a gentle, warm, caring love.

He held Hanatamago up in the air, as he let his head go back. He stared at the little dog's face, which seemed to be so cheerful.

"Hn. Y' d'gs 're 'lways h'appy." He got a happy yip in response, which made him frown a little more. After a minute or so of staring, he sighed yet again, holding the small dog close, holding it almost as if it were a baby. He earned some happy whines from the dog, as he slowly rubbed her belly with one finger, watching her head go back, and her mouth opened and let her tongue hang out as she panted. Berwald smiled slightly at that, since she looked so goofy, but carefree at the same time.

He sighed softly when he checked the time below the television. It was almost five. He'd been listening closely, if he remembered correct, he'd heard the little Fin stop crying around four thirty. He figured the other had probably cried himself to sleep. He sighed in despair at the thought. He had never wanted to make Tino cry, unless it was a happy cry of course. In his mind, the small blonde should only be happy, and completely free of any bad feelings. But here, he'd made the other cry. It almost broke his heart at the thought of it.

He stopped rubbing the little dog's belly, when he'd heard sounds from the hall, mostly the bathroom. That reminded him, the Fin had been feeling sick a lot recently, and he promised himself to take care of his little wife until he was in perfect health again.

"'ll b' b'ck, H'na…" He mumbled to the little dog that whined softly when she was put back down on the couch, and had the taller man leave her. Berwald shuffled slowly down the hall to the bathroom door. Surely enough, he heard his poor lover inside, crying softly, and most likely puking his brains out. He sighed, knowing the door was unlocked, so he slipped in and kneeled next to his wife, rubbing his back in attempt to comfort the poor man.

He heard the sniffles and coughs die down after awhile, and it seemed as if the puking had ceased too. His little wife glanced up at him; his face was pale, besides he cheeks and eyes being red and puffy from all of his crying. His eyes seemed blood shot, too. The smaller man frowned deeply, throwing himself at the Swede, letting the other catch him in his arms and making them fall to the floor.

Sweden sighed softly in pain; he hadn't expected the other to just throw himself, so he ended up hitting his head off the hard floor. That didn't really help his migraine, but he couldn't be mad as he felt his little wife sobbing into his chest, and repeating apologies and 'sorry's over and over again. He grunted softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the little Fin, rubbing his back and humming softly (which he rarely did.), in attempts to calm his little lover.

Finland whimpered and sniffled into the Swede's night shirt for a good half an hour before he dared take a glance up at the other. He still had fresh tears rolling down his face that his lover tried to wipe away with his calloused yet surprisingly soft thumb. His eyes hurt from all the crying he'd done, and his throat hurt from emptying his stomach, and crying at the same time.

"I-I…I-I'm s-so- s-so-…s-sorry!" He choked out between sobs, burying his face back into the already wet shirt. The Swede let out a small sigh, sitting up, keeping his poor wife close, whispering things into his ear like 'it's alright', 'it's not your fault' and 'I love you no matter what you say'.

The Fin nodded into his husband's shirt, his emotions calming for the moment, letting the Gentle Swede pick him up, and carry him back to their room, while rocking him, a very soft and low lullaby coming form the tall man, as the door closed.


	4. Month 2 Part 2

Tino mumbled softly to himself as he was making some lunch for the smaller boy at the kitchen table. Peter sat there grumbling words under his breath and he played with two little figures and made them fight. He sighed, the smell of the Mac and cheese was making him nauseous. He wasn't sure _how_ much longer he could stand there and mix the cheese into the pot. This ended up being not long.

"I-uh…I-I'll be back, Peter…" He mumbled softly before dashing out of the kitchen and straight to the bathroom. Peter stopped mid-play, staring at the door way his mother had just ran through. He huffed softly, his stomach growling softly. He was hungry bright/b now! And his mom had gotten a bad habit of just running off whenever the food was so close to being done. Peter hopped out of his seat; leaving his –action- figures _(Tino always called them dolls!)_, and ran off to find his dad.

It didn't take long to find him, he was outside, cutting some fire wood, he always prepared for the winter once the winds started getting just a bit chilly _(in this case, it was 55° F out, so the Swede was hacking away)_. Sealand huffed, jumping off the porch, running off to question his father.

"Paaaaaaaaaaa!** Pa**!" He ran up to him and stopped him just as his arms were about to swing down. Berwald stopped himself. And let the ax rest at his side.

"Wh't's wr'ng?" He looked down at the small boy, frowning slightly at the upset expression on Peter's face. Peter crossed his arms over his chest, trying to seem serious, and like a big man.

"Pa, why does Ma keep running while making **my** lunch! It's not fair! He doesn't run off when he's making his bown/b food!" His attempt at looking big and bad disappeared when he let himself pout and stomp his foot. Sweden chuckled softly at Sealand; he reached down and ruffled the other's short hair.

"Y'r Ma's j'st n't f'ling w'll. D'n't w'rry." Peter huffed in response, how was he not to worry? It'd become a habit for his mom to go dashing to the bathroom randomly. Not only was it annoying _(Especially when he needed to use that very room!)_, but it was kind of worrying that his Ma had been doing it for more then a week, and usually more then once a day.

Sealand grumbled, making his way back to the house. He went back into the kitchen, tried peaking up into the pot with his food in it, but he could just barely see over the rim. He huffed, going and grabbing a chair and shoving it up against the stove, and getting on top of it. It looked like it just need a bit more mixing, and it was all his!

He nodded to himself and grabbed the spoon, almost stabbing it into the pot and started mixing it, grinning widely to himself. Tino came back; he was looking just a bit pale, but stopped in the doorway to watch the little boy at the stove attempt to stir the macaroni inside. He sighed softly, and quietly went to sit in the other seat that hadn't been touched.

Peter noticed his mom sit at the table and put his head on his arms with a soft sigh. He felt a little bad for the older man, he'd seemed like he was really sick for quite awhile. He knew no one could enjoy being ithat/i sick. He stopped stirring and got down to move the chair to the side to be able to reach and get him a bowl _(he could tell the house must have been built for his dad, everything was so hard to reach!)_.

He thought for a minute and grabbed two, and set them on the counter, hopping off the chair and going over to his mom. He set his chin on the table and slumped over to reach the Fin's level of sight.

"You alright Ma? You don't look too good…Ya want some of the Mac and cheese?" Peter smiled, hoping the other wouldn't refuse the offer; after all he seemed kind of pale and hungry! Tino smiled softly and ruffled Sealand's hair.

"N-No thank you, Peter…I-It kind of makes Ma feel a little..._sick_." Peter pouted as the hand was removed. How could Mac and Cheese make banyone/b sick! It should be impossible! He huffed, shuffling back over, pouring himself some. He stopped and thought for a moment. Maybe if he added a few ithings/i his mom wouldn't get sick from it! He nodded to himself, running to the fridge, grabbing some mustard and Salmiakki _(Tino kept his candy in there to kept it fresh)_, his mom would probably love it once he was done with his _'culinary'_ masterpiece!

The small country hopped back up onto the chair he'd been using, grabbing the mustard and squirting quite a lot into it, before mixing it in, adding pieces of Salmiakki as he continued. Once he was done with that, he took both back to the fridge and hunted for something else that his mom was always using. Chocolate sauce, yeah, the Fin loved that stuff! He grabbed it; running back and putting just a little in it and started mixing again.

Tino had turned his head away awhile ago, but was curious to what the small boy could possibly be doing. He just knew that Peter had been running back and forth from the fridge to the chair. He sighed, deciding to sit up and look, and within the second, he was presented with this…bowl of…_things._ It looked bad but oddly…it smelt damn good and appetizing.

"Uh…W-What's that you have there, Peter?" Said boy grinned widely, urging him to take the bowl, which he did.

"Mustard-Salmiakki-Chocolate-Mac-and-Cheese! I made it out of well…Stuff you like!" Tino nodded in agreement, slightly disgusted but yet again wanting to scarf down the entire bowl. Well, Peter obviously got his cooking skills from a certain _Brit_. He set the bowl on the table as the boy handed him a spoon. He smiled nervously, petting the boy's head a few times.

"T-Thank you Peter…T-That's…so sweet of you…" Peter nodded excitedly, running and pushing his chair back to the table and sitting with his own bowl. Tino sat staring at his food, wondering if he should eat or not, Peter sat and stared straight at his mom, wanting him to taste it. After a few minutes, the small boy frowned, flailing a hand at the Fin to grab his attention.

"H-Huh? Yes Peter?"

"Are you gunna try it or just let it get coooooooold!" He whined, making sure to give the Fin a big puppy-dog pout. Tino sighed, frowning deeply, he had no choice. It was either eat it, or risk hurting the poor boy's feelings. And he wasn't too fond of ever doing the latter. He nodded, picking up a spoonful, bravely putting it in his mouth. He blinked in surprise, the food actually…tasted pretty delicious. That was just a bit weird.

He shrugged, eating a few more spoonfuls, just to make sure his taste buds weren't lying. They really weren't, that was a bit of a shocker, considering all the things that'd been mixed into the food. He sighed, he _was_ pretty hungry after his episode in the bathroom, so he kept eating it happily. He could feel Peter's wide grin as the other ate his own lunch.

**AN:**

**Shut up, you know you want to try that Salmiakki-Mustard-Chocolate-Mac-and-cheese. Yeeeah. Go try it now.**

**By the way: If you find random 'i' '/i' 'sub' '/sub' in front of certain word/etc, PLEASE tell me exactly where in a review! Since these were originally typed up in a Deviantart format, in order to bold, italic, or makes words small, I had to put lettered codes in front of them. And since I usually only go back to fix little things here and there, I usually don't see them there. Most of the time, things in brackets will have the 'sub' '/sub' in front and at the end. But as I said, if you are reading ANY chapter/part, please tell me specifically where, so I may fix it and not confuse the living daylights out of the rest of the readers that have never been on Deviant art, and don't know the format system. e_e**


	5. Month 3 Part 1

Tino sighed for maybe the twenty seventh time that day. He had woken up around four in the morning, and since he couldn't fall back asleep, he decided to make some Våfflor***** for breakfast, before the other two in the house woke. But that's not what he was sighing about, no. Every few seconds, he'd look down to his torso. Not saying it wasn't good looking, no, but the Fin had noticed he was getting a bit…_big_. Not that he minded it _much_. It was just…not wanted at the moment.

He was so use to be the thin, little Fin that everyone knew, and Berwald loved. But…would the Swede still like him if he was just a bit pudgy? Or would he turn away. Oh god, Tino hoped he wouldn't. As long as he fit his clothes, he'd be fine. The Swede would always love him, even if the Fin had gotten a bit bigger…_right_? Tino groan, using both hands to ruffle his hair, inwardly cursing and saying '_Bad mind, Bad mind! Su-san will always love you_!'

The blonde huffed and pouted, separating the breakfast quickly and easily before the 2 others would come shuffling in for food. He put some jam on the Berwald's and a small dab of whipped cream on top of Peter's _(just the way they liked it.)_. He sighed softly, hearing his own stomach growl in protest. He didn't want what the other two were having though. No, he wanted something along the lines of…carrots, pudding, steak and lobster.

He shuffled around the kitchen looking for said things, but unfortunately he only found pudding and carrots. That wouldn't do. He'd have to ask Su-san to go get the other two things after he was fully awake. He sighed as his stomach growled again, deciding he could deal with just carrots and pudding for now. He started peeling at the carrot as he heard shuffling, he stopped to notice the big Swede in the door way.

Berwald was just in his sweat pants, his glasses were probably forgotten on the nightstand. He yawned loudly, ruffling his hair a bit. Tino would never admit but seeing the other without his glasses made him look younger, but the Swede yawning was like watching a bear rawr, almost. He ignored his thoughts as the large Swede came over, wrapped his arms around his waist and craned his neck to put his head on Tino's shoulder.

Finland giggled and smiled as the other nuzzled his cheek and mumbled something along the lines of 'God morgen*****'. He felt the other yawn again and rest on him a bit. He could tell the other had his eyes closed. He nuzzled the other back, smiling softly,

"Hyvää huomenta*****, Su-san~" The Swede hummed in approval, rubbing the other's hips slightly. Berwald sniffed the air slightly, furrowing his brows slightly as he yawned again.

"Mm…V'fllor 'nd c'rrots…'nd….p'ddin'..?" Tino giggled and shook his head lightly. Berwald's sense of smell was always so good. He turned his head and gave the other a small morning kiss,

"No, the Våfflor is just for you and Peter. He pudding and carrots are mine~" Berwald stopped to think for a second. His little wife had been eating the weirdest things lately, he didn't even want to remember the kiss he gave the Fin after he'd eaten Peter's 'Salmiakki-Mustard-Chocolate-Mac-and-cheese' _(he swore even after 30 rounds of thoroughly brushing his mouth, the taste **still **lingered.)_

He shrugged it off, nodding lightly, giving the Fin's hips a soft squeeze and pressing a soft kiss to his neck. Tino blushed softly, shuddering the slightest at the other's touches. He tried calming himself once the other had gone to retrieve his glasses. He huffed, shredding the carrot into his pudding. Grumbling softly, he felt tingly all over, it was so weird and strange. Never had he gotten **this **excited just by simple touches.

He sighed, stopping in the middle of shredding and bite his lip gently. The morning was no time for…_activities_, and the poor Swede hadn't even eaten yet. Maybe he could try and convince him after he was done…unless Peter was awake by then. Finland groaned softly, going back to peeling his carrot into the pudding. Sometimes he felt like they couldn't just have good, old 'fun' anymore. But he couldn't blame it _all _on Peter.

He sighed, mixing the carrot peelings into his chocolate pudding and taking a few bites. He heard the Swede shuffling back, so he picked up the still warm Våfflor, and held it up as the other came in. Berwald took his food and pecked his little wife on the lips quickly before going to the table. Tino smiled softly, following, sitting across from him.

Berwald hummed happily as he ate, but occasionally he would glance at the smaller blonde, who was happily minding his own business and eating his…Chocolate and carrot pudding. Sweden wouldn't lie; the sound of it almost sent a shiver down his spine, and not the good kind. He wanted to admit to the Fin that he'd been acting out of his mind for the past…maybe month or two?

Just last week Berwald had to comfort the poor Fin seven times within 2 days, since he had episodes of getting so upset, he'd cry uncontrollably. And at least three hissy fits because he kept cooking something wrong, or he wanted attention while Sweden was working in his office. Not only that, but there was at least five times where Tino would wake up in the middle of the night and ask if they could go get something from the store, like chocolate donuts or a **big **bag of spicy chips. He couldn't deny his little wife in anyway so he just nodded and went along with it all to make the other as happy as possible.

But still…Tino seemed a bit _too_ off. Even when he did get upset, he'd maybe let out just a tear or a few, not a stream of tears and coughing. He wouldn't throw fits, he'd just smile and comment on how bad it was that they didn't have what was wanted. But this Fin was…a bit _too_ emotional. He was use to a happy, smiling Fin. A Fin that smiled because of him. He was use to always making the other happy but…Now the other was either miserable, angry _or _happy...or somehow all three.

Sweden had gotten to look the other up and down the other's top half, he didn't look any different, but the Fin never had any problem with his appearance…right? He sighed, running through other possibilities while he got up and washed his dish clean. Within the minute he felt the other hug him tightly from behind, press their bodies closely together and felt him nipping and nuzzling his shoulder.

"_Berwaaaaald..~_" oh that breathy voice _definitely_ got his attention. "Can we…go back…" he felt the other's hands slide down his front and press themselves against the front of his sweatpants. "To the bedroom…~?" Even though his mind was set on figuring out what was wrong, he couldn't deny the little Fin, especially with him being so straight forward. He grunted softly in agreement, turning and scooping a giggling Fin up and carrying him to the bedroom.

As they made it to the bedroom, Hanatamago skipped in from outside with a little bird perched on her head. She yipped once and the bird tweeted.

**AN:**

**Våfflor: Basically, homemade waffles. You can put anything on them, just like any other waffle, but I think Berwald would prefer Lignonberry jam on them.**

**God morgen: Now I'm not a Swedish language expert, but luckily I've at least studied Swedish greetings. Anyhow, this means 'Good Morning'.**

**Hyvää huomenta: I'm not an expert at Finnish, either. But it's supposed to say 'Good morning'.**

**BAHAHA. TAKE THAT. SMUT CLIFFHANGER. I'm just great, aren't I? ;D**

**No worries, I'll right the smut, hush up. :U**

**By the way. Random Hana is random...with a bird. CB**


End file.
